


Feathers

by Staymona55



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: Prompt - lucifer finds out your his soul mate after you find his feathers around the bunker and how will Gabriel tricks effect thempairing - Lucifer x readerwarnings - none





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> tried to fix up the grammar errors may still be some

Strange as it was, you were friends with the devil. When Lucifer came to stay at the bunker you had been the main one to interact with the fallen angel. At first it was awkward Lucifer was stubborn, un-trusting and aloof. That being said he’d also appear out of nowhere when he was needed you quickly learned that’s due to him hearing everytime someone says his name, similar to Cas when you call him. 

After a few tries Lucifer finally started to let you in, it started with small things like after everyone left he’d linger around not speaking but just being in the same room. You would also find if you were in a room Lucifer would be in there too always with some reason but you couldn’t help but feel he was following you. 

You went into the kitchen and on cue 30 seconds later Lucifer walked in. “Hello y/n” he said sitting at the table before watching you. You smiled back “I thought you were out with Cas and Gabriel yano angels Night out. He was about to tell you he didn’t want to go when the microwave bleeped. 

He watched as you got a tray of sweets, drinks, crisps all in serpent bowls. He frowned when you hissed as you took out the hot bag of popcorn. "what are you doing” he asked puzzled by your excitement. “well if you must know I thought I had the bunker to myself. Dean and Sam are on a case and gave told me he was dragging you and Cas for a boys night out to I’m having a movie night” you smile. He looked puzzled by what you said, you smirked had the devil never had a movie night. 

“how about you join me?” you asked. Lucifer was unsure by your offer, “you want me to join you?” he asked. You nodded “come on its just us you don’t need to shut yourself away have fun for once” you smile getting an extra glass for him. “okay I’ll join you in this movie night” he said unsure but will to try. 

You handed him arm fulls of crisp and drinks as you grabbed the tray. You stopped by his room telling him to get his quilt from the bed. Lucifer looked more confused but did as you said following you into the living room. You had already gotten your area ready using blankets and pillows to make a type of nest. You laid out cushions for lucifer putting your munchies in the middle. “do we need all this?” he asked looking at you making a pillow near for him. “yes movie night needs to be comfy we could be for serval hours” you joked patting the cover for him to get in. 

At first you seen how tense Lucifer was, but after an hour of the first film he started to relax. By the end of the second movie Lucifer had found his voice too talking about the things he did and didn’t like about the movie. You both spent the rest of the night talking and giggling forgetting to put on another movie. Even a small food fight with popcorn had you both smiling like idiots. By the time Gabriel and Cas came home you had fallen asleep with your head on Lucifer. 

Gabriel couldn’t hold his laughter seeing the devil in the middle of a blanket nest with popcorn in his hair. “shut up you fool you’ll wake her” Lucifer said not wanting you to wake and move from his lap. After that you and Lucifer became good friends your movie nights became a weekly thing. Lucifer was less annoying according to Sam and Dean when you were around too. Gabriel would often joke that Lucifer was becoming soft and starting to like humans or one certain y/h/c human. 

***

“Cas, Gabriel, Lucifer get you feathery little asses down here!” you screamed angrily.seconds later they all show up one by one. you had been fed up with finding feathers around the bunker. the latest a pile in your bedroom.

“y/n, you sound angry” Cas said looking like a scared child. “hello cupcake need some sugar to sweeten your day” gabe flirted as he always did. Lucifer stayed quiet and stirred at you, normally that would make you blush but right now you were to angry to find any of them cute. 

“which ever one of you is molting can you please clean up after yourselves, I’m sick and tired of picking them up” you scream at them, no doubt Sam and Dean could hear you were that loud. 

Cas stepped forward a confused look on his face, like he was about to ask a question or state an unusual fact. You seen Gabriel grab Cas shaking his head. “I don’t care who it is just stop leaving feathers around” you say storming off not wanting to be involved in any angel issues.

After you left the room Cas followed telling you it won’t happen again. Gabriel looked at Lucifer knowing it was his feathers y/n held. “I should of guessed it would be her” he chuckled to himself. Lucifer looked at his brother confused “what do you mean?” he asked. “Come on Lucy, y/n is probably the only person here actually chooses to be around you. Of course she’d be your soul mate, how else would she be able to see your feathers” Gabriel said.

Lucifer growled “you do not tell her about this!” He said walking to his room. As he walked into his room he let out a deep breath letting go of the tough guy act sinking sadly onto his bed. Pulling the shirt over his head he let his wings spread, feathers falling with the movement. He looked sad and ashamed his once snow White feathers were now ash gray. They were falling of leaving bald patches, lucifer let silent tears roll down his face. He swore he’d never let anyone especially y/n see his wings in such a state. Covering his face with his hands even he didn’t want to look at tarnished reminder of his past.

“so this is why you don’t want her to know the truth” Gabriel said standing in the corner. Lucifer withdrew his wings as he turned looking at his brother his heart quickened in fear but his face full of shame “dont be so shameful Lucy I know what it’s like being alone with no one to help groom them” he said watching his brother release a breath and give letting his wings out again.

Gabriel swallowed seeing his brother in such a state “do you want me to help groom them” he asked low, knowing how sensitive the topic was for any angel. Lucifer shrugged his shoulders, he didn’t really want Gabriel touching his wings but he also needed help at the same time. 

It had been a week since Gabriel had started helping Lucifer. Even though Gabe had gotten rid of the dead one and put a type of treatment on each day to slow the feathers dying. Nothing seemed to help. 

You started to notice a difference in Lucifer, at times he was distant with you. You could both be in the same room yet he wouldn’t speak even when you spoke directly to him. Other times he’s stir at you, you were used to his stirring but this was different more intense. 

You had tried asking Lucifer what was up or what was on his mind, every time he’d grunt walking out. “have I done something for him to hate me” you ask Gabriel, the only person who knew about your crush on the devil. “it’s not you y/n I promise, Lucy’s going though a mid-angel-crisis” he laughed at his own play on words. You couldn’t help but feel sad you couldn’t do anything to make Lucifer happier. 

This went on for longer, Lucifer stopped spending time with you, you noticed if it was just the two of you in a room Lucifer would always find a reason to leave. When you would ask if he wanted to watch a movie with you like how you used to he’d say he had other stuff to do. 

“you know your upsetting her brother” Gabriel told Lucifer. Lucifer kept his eyes on you from a distant, smiling at the look on your face. He know that look meant you found what ever it was you were looking for in the book. “I don’t wish too but you know I have my reasons” he answered coldly walking away. “so what if your wings are dying in this world” Gabriel started but was shoved into the wall. “I’ve told you not to speak of that and their not dying” he warned his brother in a hushed tone hoping not to alert y/n they were watching her. Gabriel raised an eyebrow not feeling threatened or scared of Lucifer “well what ever is going on you shouldn’t push her out, remember what I said she’s the only person willing to spend time with you. Keep up this childish behaviour and you’ll lose her too” Gabe warned back before pushing Lucifers arms away and heading back to his room, knowing his brother was right. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “well that looked serious” you said walking over. Gabriel shook his head “Lucy being stubborn as always nothing for you to worry about” he said hoping you wouldn’t push him for answers. 

You were about to, until you seen a feather on the floor. Gabriel followed your line of sight seeing Lucifer’s feather. He watches as you picked it up off the floor, the Ash colour fading and turning white on your hands. Being human you hadn’t noticed the colour change but Gabriel did and like a cartoon a lightbulb turned on above his head. 

He knew he could take the feather to his brother and tell him what he saw. He also knew Lucifer wouldn’t listen to a word of it and threaten Gabriel refusing to let you see them, let you fix them. No he needed to do what he dose best, be the trickster and trick his brother. He sat in his room thinking it over, how could he force out Lucifers wings in front of her. Anger was one idea he could wind Lucifer up so much he spreads his wings. However it was a long shot, he couldn’t risk pissing Lucifer off more or Lucifer kill him. 

Something with a strong emotion wouldn’t allow him the control he has bit what could Gabriel use to strike such emotion in his brother. Lucifer burly showed any emotion as it was. It wasn’t until Sam made a statement about one of Gabriel’s former pranks on the winchesters that gave him the exact idea to prove his point. Smiling he creeped around the bunker setting it into place. 

You sat at the table reading the paper seeing a possible case of missing people in a town not to far over. The first look it seamed to be a ghost case, kids or stupid collage students went into an old house and never back out. Withing a few minutes you finished your coffee going to get your bags packed. Gabriel walked out “where are you going?” he asked. 

“I have a case” you say not really thinking of it. “your going alone” Lucifer asked, it was the first time in days he’d actually spoken directly to you. “yes, I don’t need the wounder boys for this it’s a simple salt and burn from the looks” you smile walking out into the bunkers garage for your car. “your letting her go alone?” Gabriel asked Lucifer. “you heard her she can handle it” he answered. Even if it sounded cold Gabriel could still sense the worry in his voice. 

You sat in a dinner a few streets away from the haunted house, doing what research you could on the place.After talking to a bunch of local people you heard many different stories about the house the most concerning one being the home belonged or a man proven to be a serial killer. Police had found a number of bodies but not all known victims had been recovered. You found out that the previous owner had been buried on the grounds of the house after dying inside under suspicious circumstances. Everything seemed so simple after finishing your lunch you drove the few street to find there wasn’t a house only an empty warehouse. 

When your entered it was empty and looked like it hadn’t been used in years. You heard footsteps making you call out to see who was inside. “Sorry about this sugar but it needs to be done” you heard someone say before he hit you hard in the head. 

Lucifer and Gabriel had been sat bored in the bunker for longer than Gabriel hoped for. When Sam and Dean came back you still hadn’t called. Lucifer couldn’t help but feel something was wrong he kept feeling this panic he couldn’t explain. 

“what’s the matter with you?” dean asked seeing the devil lost in his own world. “Lucy worried his little girlfriend is in trouble!” Gabe taunted. Sam rolled his eyes but Dean asked what was the trickster talking about. “I’m not worried” Lucifer lied “y/n gone on a hunt said she’d check in but no word yet” he finished. 

Dean looked confused “y/n went on a hunt alone?” it sounded more like a statement. When the angels nodded he took out his cell phone calling her. Gabriel rolled his eyes, trust the Winchesters to screw up his plan. “she’s not answering” Dean said making everyone look at him. Dean took the paper y/n had been reading finding the place the job was at. 

“I think we should go on ahead find her” Gabriel said looking at Lucifer. For the first time Lucifer didn’t disagree as both angels popped out. They arrived at an abandoned warehouse seeing your car parked up but empty. As they walked in Lucifer stopped in horror, you were laid on the floor all the colour gone from your face, your lips had gone blue.

He ran over to you feeling how cold your skin was, he tried using his grace to heal you like Cas would but it didn’t work. He started to panic holding you calling your name repeatedly trying to heal you. Gabriel kind of felt bad watching his brother break down but once he saw Lucifers wings start to appear he knew it was worth it.

Gabriel clicked his fingers and the enchantment on you lifted. Your eyes shot open, and with Lucifer’s grace your wounds healed. this was the first time you had ever seen an angels wings. Before you could get a good look at them they vanished, part of you thought had you really seen them. Lucifer pulled you out of your thoughts by hugging you close, a relieved smile on his face. “thank father you’re safe” he whispered in your ear. you had never seen him like this, the only emotions he’d ever shown was cool calmness, burning anger and humble happiness and even that was only twice. This was different something about his face, his eyes was roar emotion.

“Lucifer?” you asked timidly, he smiled looking in your eyes “your safe” he said again moving the hair out of your face. You smiled back at him holding his face. When he looked down he noticed how tight he held you and how close and intimate it was, he immediately let go. “Can you stand?” he asked his face now calm like the moment you had just shared didn’t happen. you looked down “yeah, I think so” you say getting up by yourself. when you both looked around Gabriel said he’ll be back and vanished. 

Lucifer told you that you shouldn’t be driving and teleport you back to the bunker. you took a shower your mind thinking to the wings you had seen behind lucifer’s back. It couldn’t have been fake they were so clear the tops white and the colour darkened as the feather went to the tips. After getting out you seen the boy’s or Gabriel hadn’t come back you decided to ask Lucifer about it. 

 

You found him in his room laid on the bed, his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. On the floor you saw feathers the same as the ones you had found around the bunker. “are you going to just stand there stirring all night?” Lucifer asked, You jumped and slowly walked in. “how you feeling now?” he asked not looking away from the ceiling. You nodded “better now thanks to you, I still don’t know what happened” you say trying to remember the moment you entered the warehouse. the room turned to silence as nether of you knew what to say next, everything you wanted to ask about his wing didn’t seem like the right time now.

 

You picked up one of the feathers from the floor. the colour changed in your hand, you had seen this before but never questioned it just always felt amazed by it. “what did you just do” Lucifer said, his tone sounded serious. “I….I’m sorry I just picked it up” you say feeling like you had done something wrong with the way he looked at you. He took the feather out of your hands amazed at it’s colour the once snow white it used to be. “what’s going on?” you asked seeing him smiling at the feather. 

 

“did you know your the only human who can see them” he said watching your reaction. your brows frowned “I am?” you asked back. lucifer dropped it taking your hands in his, “When we were younger a human seen Michael’s wings and father told us all that the human had been his soulmate and throughout time he had made one for each angel. the way we find out soulmate is the one who can see our wings” he explained. You still looked at him puzzled he laughed “close your eyes y/n” he said, doing as he said you closed your eyes tight. 

 

You could see the light behind your eyelids brighten then fade, “open them now” he said this time he sounded so nervous. As you opened your eyes you seen his wings spread out, you had to hold in the gasp at the bald patches. “you can see them right!” He said already knowing the answer, even if some of the feathers had fallen out they still were incredible. You could hardly speak just nodded at him. “I didn’t know whether to tell you before, at first I was ashamed of how my wings are but mostly because I didn’t want to force anything on you with this whole soulmate thing. I wanted you to like me on your own” he said looking anywhere but at you. 

 

you reach over and put your hand on his shoulder “I’ve always liked you, maybe its the whole soulmate thing or not but since that first movie night, I don’t know I’ve always had a crush on you” you tell him. He finally looked up at you “really?” he asked with surprise. Your hand moved from his shoulder to his cheek “yes!” you whispered as you closed your eyes moving closer to his lips. Lucifer kissed you back sweetly, pulling your body closer to his. your hands ran down his back and along his wings. Lucifer groaned as you touched them “sorry” you say looking him in the eyes full of worry. He merely smiled at you “don’t, keep doing it, it feels so nice” he said. This time he kissed you first you could feel his smile on your lips. When you pulled back this time his wings were different each feather was now fully white. The bald patches gone and the looked like they were glowing. “your stirring” he joked.

 

As you were about to ask what happened the bunker door opened, Sam and Dean shouting your name worried. Lucifer stood up offering you his hand, when you took it he pulled you to your feet placing a kiss on your cheek “thank you for fixing me, for loving me” he said before walking you out of his room. “are you okay? what happened” the brother both said at once. “like I told you boys she went on a hunt got hit in the head but is okay now. Isn’t that right sugar” Gabriel said. You looked up at him in horror remembering the words of your attacker “it was you! You hit me” you yell at the trickster. Gabe moved back a little “hey hold up I didn’t actually hurt you it was all a trick for you and for Lucy I needed him to show his wings somehow” he said in his defence. Sam and Dean looked clueless at the two angels, lucifer looked like he was ready to kill his brother a second time. you grabbed lucifer “he’s right its all a trick then no harm is done and maybe we should worry about them two killing us when we tell them what Gabriel is talking about” you say trying to calm the devil. Lucifer smirked “your right baby” he said before kissing you. with the look on the boys and Cas’ face you knew you were in for a long night.


End file.
